


like the naked leads the blind

by gigantomachy



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Fuck Light Yagami all my homies hate Light Yagami, Hand Jobs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Orgasm Denial, POV L (Death Note), Pining, Truth or Dare, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Yotsuba Arc (Death Note)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigantomachy/pseuds/gigantomachy
Summary: Misa wants to play Truth or Dare in the hopes of squeezing some affection out of her reluctant boyfriend, Light Yagami. L wants to play Truth or Dare in the hopes of tricking some information out of his suspects, Misa and Light. But what does Light want, and what is he planning?
Relationships: Amane Misa/L, Amane Misa/L/Yagami Light
Comments: 25
Kudos: 71





	like the naked leads the blind

**Author's Note:**

> Since Liability, I haven't been feeling like writing any Death Note stories, but some inspiration hit me recently, so here's a new oneshot. Be warned that it's a bit uncomfortable/toxic, as my stories tend to get when Light is involved.
> 
> Wasn't quite sure how to tag the pairings. Note that I only tagged L/Misa and L/Light/Misa. Mostly stuff is happening between L and Misa, with Light playing a mostly voyeuristic role in the activities. I didn't tag it M/M but there are some Lawlight undertones. Click to the notes at the bottom if you want more details on who's doing what with who before you read, or if you want to know why it's tagged "Mildly Dubious Consent."
> 
> Title is from ["Every You Every Me"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YR_Mft7yIM) by Placebo:
> 
> _Like the naked leads the blind  
>  I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind  
> Sucker love, I always find  
> Someone to bruise and leave behind_

It was a sign of just how uneventful, how slow, the Kira investigation had become since L handcuffed himself to Light that he had somehow been roped into playing an adolescent party game with his two main suspects.

Of course, “roped into” wasn’t entirely accurate. L had easily agreed to the game of Truth or Dare, and he knew exactly why he had. While some questions were off-limits (like “What is your real name?” or “Are you Kira?”, on the grounds that no one in the room would answer honestly anyway), there was still some chance of finding some seemingly innocuous question that might cause Light or Misa to accidentally reveal some useful information.

Misa’s motivations for suggesting the game had been obvious from the first chance she got to dare Light, when she had dared him to kiss her. He had complied, trying to give her a light peck, but Misa had managed to entangle him long enough to get her tongue in his mouth before he pulled away.

Light’s motivations for playing, on the other hand, were more obscure. He had been worryingly interested in the game, even goading L, accusing him of believing himself above such a juvenile passtime. (L had gone along with this misconception, whining halfheartedly about the game distracting from the investigation, because it wouldn’t do to seem too eager for the chance to pry information out of the others. He suspected that Light had seen right through the act, of course, but it didn’t hurt to try.)

They had made some extra rules, such as requiring each person to switch their target every turn, in order to prevent Misa from just picking Light every time. Another rule was that no one could pick the same option more than twice in a row. Misa had suggested turning it into a drinking game, but L had quickly shut that idea down, reminding her that she and Light were both underage, as he needed to have his wits about him.

So far, besides Misa’s dare for Light to kiss her, Light had dared L to take a shot of soy sauce (the taste of which, to L’s great dismay, had not yet left his mouth, despite him drinking an entire bottle of water), and L had asked Misa how she met Light, which she had answered with the same dissatisfying story about seeing him on the street in Aoyama. All in all, the game had not produced anything useful for L, but the night was young.

And so, for Misa’s next turn, she turned to L with a long-suffering expression, clearly frustrated to be prevented by the rules from daring Light into more physical contact with her. “Truth or dare, Ryuuzaki?”

L had still not worked out the best strategy for responding to this question. He decided he should choose truth: Misa didn’t seem sly enough to get any information out of him, and he might be able to make some deductions just from the questions that she asked. And his own responses might give him the chance to manipulate her in some way. “Truth.”

Misa paused to think for a moment, tilting her head at him, before smiling in an expression slightly too self-satisfied for L to feel entirely comfortable. “When we first met and you said you were a fan of Misa-Misa, was that a lie?”

L kept his face blank, but inside, he felt smug. An easy question, one that wouldn’t reveal anything important and would give him a chance to butter Misa up a little. “It was not.” He paused for a moment, wondering if he should establish a precedent of giving short answers, before deciding the others might volunteer more information if he seemed cooperative. “I’ve been a fan of Misa’s for many months. I own several magazines featuring her photoshoots, as well as some merchandise.”

Though L was worried his attempts at flattery might be too transparent, Misa just shot him a bright smile, as though he had told her exactly what she wanted to hear.

Right, it was his turn now. “Truth or dare, Light?” Which one was Light going to pick? He had chosen dare on his last turn. On the surface, if Light was Kira, choosing dare when L called on him was safer. However, he might want to choose truth in order to demonstrate that he had nothing to hide. Besides that, he might want to get a feeling for what sorts of questions L was going to ask him, so that he could decide his strategy for the rest of the game.

“Truth,” Light responded, looking at him evenly, and while L’s face was neutral, he felt a small amount of satisfaction at predicting Light’s move.

Of course, that meant that L had to come up with a good question, something that might get him some information without pushing Light too far this early in the game. For example, if he just started off with, “Did you ever speak to a man named Raye Penber?” Light would probably immediately raise his guard. Luckily, he had spent the beginning of the game coming up with a list of questions in his head to use on both Light and Misa.

“Do you still believe, like when you first arrived here, that it’s possible someone could have unconsciously caused the Kira murders?” L asked. It technically didn’t break the rules of the game, and he was curious to see if Light would engage with the question or brush it off.

Light’s response was surprisingly definite. “No, I don’t think that’s possible. I don’t know how I ever believed it in the first place.”

 _Interesting._ Yet another piece of evidence suggesting that Light had undergone some sort of mental transformation since first allowing L to lock him up.

Next, it was Light’s turn to ask Misa. She chose dare, and L thought he might already see a pattern in her choices. If he wasn’t mistaken, she was going to choose dare with Light and truth with L, in the hopes that Light might dare her to do something physical and because she didn’t want to give L the chance to ask for anything, as she would say, “perverted.” (Not that he would, but the woman seemed to have that impression of him.) Still, it told him something: Misa wasn’t afraid of any question that L might ask her.

Light, however, only dared Misa to eat one of L’s cupcakes, a choice which seemed to disappoint her. L wondered if Light was going to continue the unoriginal strategy of sticking mostly to food-based dares, making Misa eat sweets and L eat anything but. Not that L especially minded, since he was mostly interested in this game for the chance to ask the others questions. He’d take another dozen shots of soy sauce if it meant getting even a single piece of useful information out of all this.

Misa pouted, whining a little about the calories, and L was about to snap at her in response, because she shouldn’t steal his sweets and then _complain_ about it like it was a punishment, but he stopped short when Misa began to eat the cupcake. Staring straight at Light, she stuck her tongue out and laved it over the top of the cupcake, gathering all of the frosting into her mouth and licking it clean before finally biting into it.

L’s breath caught for a second, staring at her tongue. Not that it should be surprising, since Misa clearly had an agenda for the night, but he still wasn’t used to people around him just seductively licking his food. Catching himself staring, he swallowed, hoping the gulping sound was quieter to the other two than it seemed in his head, and glanced over at Light to distract himself. As he might have expected, Light mostly just looked mildly exasperated.

The expression only grew when the asking order was reversed again and Misa had a chance to get her revenge. “Truth or dare, Light?” she asked, still licking frosting from her pink lips, and L was _not_ staring.

L expected Light to choose truth again, to avoid being pushed into more physical affection he obviously didn’t want, so he was surprised when Light responded, “Dare.” He wondered where he had misjudged. Maybe Light didn’t want to choose the same option twice in a row, so that he wouldn’t be limited in his next choice? Or maybe he, like L, saw this game as a way for the two of them to match wits verbally, and was relegating his dares to Misa so that he would be free to do so.

L felt a bit of amused anticipation when he saw the expression on Misa’s face. Clearly she had not been expecting Light to choose dare either, and she looked like she was overwhelmed with ideas, none of them ones that Light would be happy with. Finally, looking entirely too smug, she said, “I want you to take Misa’s shirt off.” When Light reached out to her, though, with a sigh so quiet it was nearly inaudible, she added, “With your teeth.”

L suppressed a snort at the expression on Light’s face. He had only agreed to this game for the purposes of gathering information, but he had to admit that watching Misa boss Light around was entertaining. And, he told himself, maybe he could learn something from Light’s reactions to her. He was clearly uninterested in all of the sexualized situations Misa was attempting to manufacture between the two of them. Would Light continue to humor her, or would he eventually snap?

So lost in thought about what he could deduce from Light’s behavior in the game, L kept watching as Light bent down to Misa’s lap, took the hem of her t-shirt in his teeth, and gracefully pulled upwards, rising up to his feet in order to lift the shirt over her head.

Unfortunately, L had forgotten for a moment that this was going to result in Misa being shirtless, and thus was slightly surprised by the sight of her sitting across from him in just her black lace bra. He had seen her in less clothing in magazines, but it wasn’t the same as up close in real life, without editing or anything.

With Misa still gazing up at Light, eyelashes fluttering, L was able to stare unnoticed for a moment, and he realized with a jolt that her bra didn’t quite fit properly: he could see the beginnings of a brown areola where the lace of one cup stopped, as though she might spill out with too much movement, and between that sight and the frosting thing, he found himself, quite unwantedly, getting hard. He was grateful that his normal sitting position would hide his condition.

Then Misa’s eyes shifted from Light’s face to L’s, and her nose wrinkled, and L, realizing how obviously he had been staring, swiftly looked down at his own hands. While he tried to control his reaction, he could feel his face becoming flushed.

L was still cursing himself as Light let the shirt fall to the floor and returned to a sitting position. He glanced up at Light and found the man already looking at him, an odd expression on his face. Light didn’t look excited, exactly, but neither did he look jealous or annoyed. If anything, he looked… interested?

Misa was the wildcard in this situation. L had been prepared to spend an evening dueling verbally with Light, trying to trick information out of him while giving away as little as possible in return. While he had expected Misa to use the game as a means for drawing affection out of Light, he had not expected her to resort to such blatantly sexual methods with L sitting right there, watching them. Nor had he expected himself to be so easily distracted by her antics. Did she care about his presence at all? Did she even see him as a man?

 _Focus, L._ He wasn’t making the situation any better by wondering about her. He needed to stay focused on the case. Expectantly, he waited for Light’s next attack, and when Light asked the question, he immediately responded, “Truth.”

However, Light’s attack did not come in a form he was expecting, but was rather brutally effective in knocking L right out of his tenuous sense of composure. Instead of asking anything related to the case, Light merely gave L a pointed look and said, “Are you getting turned on by Misa right now?”

Misa clearly hadn’t been expecting that either, because she let out a small gasp, glancing quickly back and forth between the two men. L suppressed the instinct to glance at her in response to the noise, not wanting to be yelled at.

If Light had asked him that in a normal situation, L would have lied, of course. But unfortunately, given the semi already formed in his jeans and his general inexperience with hiding his reactions in situations like this, it would be too easy for Light to prove L was lying. And it was better to admit an embarrassing truth that had nothing to do with the Kira case, because then maybe he could get away with a more necessary lie later on in the game once he had established some sort of credibility.

So, swallowing his pride, L forced himself to nod. His face only burned even more at the shocked noise that Misa made. He allowed herself to glance at her quickly—just her face, he wasn’t going to look down lower, no matter how strongly his eyes were drawn to her bare skin. She seemed shocked into speechlessness, gaping at him. Light, on the other hand, betrayed nothing stronger than mild satisfaction at being right, but L couldn’t help but feel that Light was relishing the fact that he’d made the detective uncomfortable.

“Ryuuzaki, you—”

“Truth or dare?” L interjected quickly, not really wanting to hear whatever Misa had to say. It was bad enough that Light had forced him to reveal his attraction to Misa in front of the woman herself. He wasn’t about to give her the chance to rub salt in the wound and remind him just how repulsed she was by being made to think of him as a sexual being.

“Truth.” As he expected. If she hadn’t already been avoiding choosing dare on his turns, he expected that she would be now.

Still, no matter how awkward the situation, it was best that L ignore his physical feelings and get back on track with the questioning. And since Misa couldn’t hate him any more than she already did, he might as well play hardball and ask her something that might piss her off. “Does it bother Misa, the way that Light avoids spending time with her or initiating physical contact? Or that he doesn’t act like he is attracted to her?” Maybe he could use the awkwardness to make Misa wonder why Light wasn’t affected by her skimpy clothing in the same way that L was.

Oh, she did _not_ like that. “Light doesn’t avoid—” Misa sputtered, her voice raising an octave, but she caught herself and seemed to get some handle on her anger. “Light is a gentleman, that’s all. He _respects_ me.” She leaned towards Light, smiling in a rather sickeningly sweet manner, supporting herself with her hands in such a way as to push her cleavage forward. The fact that the display was obviously directed at Light, however, sadly did not prevent L from instantly hardening in his jeans at the sight, his erection now straining almost painfully against the zipper.

While he was trying to keep his composure, L couldn’t help but feel slightly pathetic, a feeling that only got worse when he tried to surreptitiously adjust himself in his pants and Light immediately stared at him, silently communicating that he knew exactly what L was doing.

The turns reversed again, meaning that it was Misa’s turn to ask L, and he was forced to say “Dare,” since he had chosen truth the past two turns.

Misa seemed conflicted, and L pessimistically suspected it was because, while she was also uncomfortable with the situation, she also wanted to take advantage of L’s embarrassment and torment him further.

After a moment of consideration, she picked up her own discarded shirt from the floor. “I want Ryuuzaki to change into this,” she announced, with a wicked smile that should not be half as appealing as it was, and tossed the shirt unceremoniously into his face. It was still warm and he had to resist the urge to sniff it.

L was forced to momentarily unlock himself from the cuffs, but since he kept the key in his pocket while he was awake and able to keep an eye on Light, that wasn’t too difficult. He changed as quickly as he could, turning slightly away from Misa as he yanked his own white shirt over his head and struggled into her substantially tighter clothing. L had never been shirtless in front of anyone but Watari and Light, let alone a woman, and he wasn’t exactly keen to show off his pale, scrawny chest.

Not that Misa’s shirt left much to the imagination, straining across his shoulders and riding up to his navel like a crop top. Given L’s extremely practical, repetitive daily uniform, he felt ridiculous. Why did Misa have to be so goddamn tiny—or wear such skimpy clothing, for that matter? He felt entirely too exposed, a feeling that only grew when he glanced at Light and found him looking down at L’s exposed midriff with something that seemed like amusement on his face.

Misa clapped her hands gleefully, laughing to herself, and L fought to focus. It was his turn to ask Light something, and when Light chose truth again, as expected, he knew he had to ask him something good, something that would give him insight into the way Light’s mind worked, before this game went completely off the rails. Given that Misa and Light seemed dead set on making L feel as uncomfortable as humanly possible, and that the combination of his still-present erection and the feeling of Misa’s shirt clinging to his torso, exposing his hips and navel, had decreased his mental capacity about 60% already, he had no idea what kind of a state he would be in the next time he got to ask Light a question.

“Light, do you ever feel that you understand why Kira is doing what he’s doing, or feel that you agree with some of the choices that Kira makes?” Not that he thought Light would give too much away, but Light seemed committed enough to seeming honest that he would at least reveal some of his thought process.

“I suppose it’s just human nature to sometimes feel like the world would be better off without certain people,” Light answered. “So I would say that I understand Kira as much as any other person might understand Kira, just because we are both human beings. However, the difference is that most people, including myself, know that those feelings are wrong.”

An empty answer from a natural politician. L would have to increase the pressure next time—assuming he made it that long.

Then Light asked Misa again, and when she, predictably, chose dare, both Misa and L were shocked at Light’s immediate response. “I dare you to sit on Ryuuzaki’s lap and stay there until I say you can stop.”

“What?” Misa blurted out, staring at him in surprise. “I’m your girlfriend, Light! Why would you want me to sit on another guy’s lap? Especially when he’s got a—” She trailed off, unable to complete the sentence, but she shot L a suspicious glance.

“Come on, Misa, it’s just part of the game. Don’t you think it’ll be funny?” Light asked.

 _What is he playing at?_ L wondered, staring at Light. He knew, of course, that Light didn’t care what Misa did, but that didn’t mean he expected him to just throw her at L. It seemed like, from the moment Light noticed L checking her out, he had decided to turn the game from a verbal battle into a challenge to expose L’s attraction to Misa in the most uncomfortable ways possible. Why was he so fixated on the concept of L’s sexuality? Was he _interested_? Or just trying to exert power over L by embarrassing him?

In any case, as attractive as she might be, L didn’t exactly enjoy the idea of Light forcing his girlfriend to have physical contact with him if it made her uncomfortable or grossed out. “If Misa isn’t comfortable with that idea, I don’t want her to accept the dare,” he finally said, staring at Light.

“So you’re chickening out of the game?” Light asked, fixing his eyes steadily on L, but L only shrugged. He wasn’t exactly losing face by dropping out of the game. He wasn’t even refusing a question or a dare that had been aimed at himself, just refusing to go along with Light pressuring Misa into sitting on his lap.

When L shrugged, though, Light turned his gaze to Misa. “Come on, Misa, we’re just having fun. I thought you wanted to play a fun game together? What’s the point in playing if all of the dares are easy? It would make me really happy if you can handle a challenging dare like this.”

The manipulation was so transparent that L felt slightly queasy, but Misa’s face instantly lit up and, before he could protest further, she crossed over to where he sat, pushed his knees down, and planted herself firmly in his lap. She even went so far as to put one arm around L’s shoulders, leaning against his chest, and he knew that he should declare the game over and leave, but the weight and warmth of her sitting on top of him, and the bare skin suddenly so much closer, her barely covered breasts right below his face, were all too overwhelming, too intoxicating, and he found himself tentatively putting an arm around her naked waist. He hadn’t held someone like this in—well, ever, really. It wasn’t even sexual (or, not entirely so). It was just nice to have the warmth of another person’s skin touching his.

L hated himself, just a bit, for enjoying it so much when Misa couldn’t be more obvious about the fact that she was only tolerating his proximity for Light’s benefit. She was beaming at Light from his lap, openly showing off how well she had followed his instructions, like L was just a prop in her unstoppable mission to gain her boyfriend’s approval. But that didn’t change the way that, as she settled down, her weight moved on top of his stubborn erection so deliciously that he had to suppress a groan. It didn’t change the fact that he could see where her thighs spilled out the top of her thigh-high stockings, just below the hem of her pleated skirt. It didn’t change the fact that he could feel the bare skin of her hip, soft and warm under his fingers.

It was Misa’s turn to ask Light something, and when he chose truth for a change, she immediately asked, “What do you love most about Misa-Misa? Be specific.” And L knew that he should pay attention, because maybe he could pick out some clues, but as Light prattled on with some cliche-ridden speech obviously intended to placate his willfully oblivious girlfriend, L just couldn’t stand to listen.

He didn’t even feel like he had the mental bandwidth for it anymore, not with Misa all over him the way that she was. She overwhelmed his senses, like he was drowning in her. Feeling a little brave, he gently ran his fingers over her hip where his arm was still around her, and even as she stared at Light with a love-struck expression on her face, barely seeming to notice L, she made a soft noise in her throat in response to the contact, almost as if she were enjoying it. Just that noise was enough to make his cock throb underneath her.

L was so lost in thought that Misa had to nudge him before he realized that it was Light’s turn to ask him something. Because it was his original strategy, and because he didn’t want to see what kind of dare Light would come up with for him next, he instinctively responded, “Truth.”

L immediately regretted this decision when Light smirked and asked him, “Have you ever jerked off to Misa’s photoshoots?”

L immediately turned red, and Misa only made things worse, reacting to the question with a noise of pure shock, but L knew that if he wasn’t honest, Light would only find a way to humiliate him even more in retaliation. He could choose to get up and leave the game—probably should, now that it was clear that both Light and Misa were so determined to make everything about sex that he had no chance of getting anything useful out of them—but he couldn’t bring himself to give up the contact with Misa. It was almost painful, to want someone so badly, to have just enough contact to make the wanting worse but not enough to ever satisfy it. The only thing that would be more painful would be to give it up completely.

So, burning with shame and discomfort, L swallowed and nodded again. He could feel Light’s eyes burning into him, too intense for mere curiosity. _What does he want from me?_

“Ew!” Misa said instantly, which certainly didn’t help with his self-loathing, but she also shifted on his lap, sending a jolt of shameful pleasure through his body at the friction.

Desperate to move on, L asked Misa, “Truth or dare?” but when she responded by, as always, choosing truth, he couldn’t remember any of the questions he had prepared. Instead, he found himself blurting out, “Does Misa really find me so repulsive?” He must be a masochist, to ask her such a question, but then again, the entire situation was proof of that.

Light looked pleased by the turn the conversation had taken. L kind of wanted to hit him.

To L’s surprise, Misa bit her lip, rather than responding immediately and scornfully. He couldn’t help but sneak a glance down at the soft flesh of her lip, caught between her teeth. His brain was so addled by lust that he felt almost drunk. “Well…” she said doubtfully, casting a glance up at Light as if gauging what his reaction might be. “I guess Ryuuzaki is kind of good-looking, actually. I thought you were cool when I first met you. And you don’t smell or anything. It’s just your personality that’s perverted.”

Emboldened by the shockingly positive response, L couldn’t help but laugh, even though it caused Misa to stare at him in surprise and annoyance. “I’m a pervert? Out of the three of us, I am the only person who hasn’t been trying to make everything about sex. Judging by this game, I’m the least perverted person in this room.”

“Hey!” Misa said, as if annoyed, but she ruffled his hair almost like they were friends. “Okay, maybe you have a point… But you’re still a pervert! Getting all, you know, turned on, and doing indecent things with Misa’s pictures and everything.”

And, just like that, L saw an opening to drive a wedge between Misa and Light, and he knew he had to take it. “Misa,” he said, forcing his voice to stay level, trying to project a confidence he didn’t quite feel, “that just means I have eyes. Misa is objectively beautiful. In fact, I would wonder about any man who _didn’t_ react to seeing Misa in just her bra. I’m not sure how a man could be unmoved by that, unless he wasn’t attracted to women at all.” And, though he wasn’t sure he should rub it in, he couldn’t help but sneak a sly glance at Light’s face.

Light looked _livid_ , for a split second, muscles tensing as he clenched his jaw. Then, noticing L looking, his face snapped back to bland interest with dizzying speed, almost quickly enough to make L wonder if he had imagined the anger on his suspect’s face. Almost.

Misa, on the other hand, smiled and blushed in response. “You know, Ryuuzaki, you’re actually very sweet… in a perverted sort of way,” she said, and she actually leaned into him more, resting her head against his shoulder. She seemed to only be focused on the compliment, rather than the obvious dig at her boyfriend’s lack of attraction to her, but L didn’t think she had missed it entirely. She wasn’t as dumb as she led people to believe. Maybe nothing would change for now, but he had at least planted the seed of doubt. It could end up making a difference in the long run.

And if L looked better in comparison to Light, just based on the fact that he freely gave Misa the validation that her boyfriend withheld, well, that was just a bonus.

After a moment, waiting to see if Misa would speak, L gently reminded her, “It’s your turn, Misa.” He wondered if he should choose dare, to avoid whatever dare Light had in store for him next time, but his curiosity was too strong. He wanted to see what Misa would ask him, and so he chose truth.

Misa seemed fully on board with Light’s decision to put L on the spot by this point, because without hesitation, she asked, “Are you a virgin, Ryuuzaki?”

L flushed again, but he wasn’t exactly upset. While Light’s questions came across as cruel jibes, Misa didn’t sound like she was making fun of him. She actually sounded flirtatious, he thought—not that he had much experience with that. And there was nothing wrong with being a virgin. “Yes, I am,” he responded evenly.

“It must be really exciting for you, having Misa-Misa half-naked in your lap, right?”

It wasn’t her turn anymore, and she was obviously fishing for compliments, but L was more than happy to go along with it. “It is. I can barely think straight anymore,” he admitted, his monotone voice concealing just how honest he was being. It was fun, in a way, to flirt with Misa right in front of Light. And it didn’t hurt to emphasize the fact that L could give her the attention she obviously craved if Light wasn’t going to.

And speaking of Light… “Truth or dare, Light?” L asked.

“Truth.”

L thought for a moment—or, at least, he tried to. He decided to just be blunt. “Why are you doing this, Light? Why are you encouraging your girlfriend to tease me like this?”

“I don’t need to be jealous, Ryuuzaki. I’m secure in my relationship with Misa. This is just a game between friends.” There was an edge of mockery to Light’s voice, particularly on the word “secure,” and L didn’t think he was imagining the hint of cruelty in his smile. He wondered if it had been such a good idea to antagonize Light so directly. “Besides, a shut-in weirdo like you isn’t going to get much action on your own. Really, I’m just doing you a favor, since we’re friends and all.” L must have really pissed him off. Undisguised hostility wasn’t normally his thing. His eyes still locked on L’s, as though Misa barely existed, even though he was talking to her, Light continued, “Truth or dare, Misa?”

And though L thought Misa might have learned her lesson by now, she still chose dare, just as she had every time Light had asked her.

Light finally turned his eyes to Misa. “I have a fun dare in mind, but it might be too much for you, Misa,” he began, a transparently fake note of hesitation in his voice. “I don’t want to ask you to do anything you’re not willing to do, even if it would make me happy. Maybe I should just go easy on you.”

Misa’s response felt scripted, inevitable. “Misa will do anything Light asks, no matter how weird!”

Light’s smile in response was blindingly charming, devoid of any hint of insincerity, and L was once again struck by how easily the man could lie when he wanted to. “I want Misa to give Ryuuzaki a handjob.”

L felt a jolt of shock in his spine. While he knew that Light was playing some sort of game of his own, he had never expected him to take it this far. “What? I would never cheat on Light!” Misa shouted, loud enough to make him wince.

“Misa,” Light said, his voice soft and patient, “I know that. But, you know, it’s not cheating if he doesn’t touch you back.” He sighed. “I knew it would be too much for Misa. Maybe we should just end the game here; it’s getting pretty late.”

Just the implication that she had disappointed Light was enough to seriously distress Misa. “No,” she said quickly, before he could continue. “I’ll do anything to prove my devotion to Light!”

L couldn’t help but marvel at how perfectly Light avoided ever explaining why he was doing all of this. At least to Misa. L himself was beginning to understand Light’s motivations. Some of it could be some hidden interest in L, but he thought it was mostly intended as a punishment, or else a show of power. L had seriously messed up by revealing a weakness to Light tonight: the fact that he wanted something that Light had, as well as the fact that he was uncomfortable with sexual situations.

And now that Light had caught sight of his weakness, he would push it as far as he could, especially after L tried to suggest to Misa that Light’s feelings for her weren’t genuine. He was taunting L, implicitly saying, “Misa belongs to me so completely that the only way you will ever have her is if I decide to share her with you.” As an attack, it was elegant in its effectiveness, both a demonstration of his level of control over his girlfriend and a way of reminding L of his place in the social hierarchy.

It was especially effective because Light was making L complicit in his own humiliation. L had the power to end the game at any time. A game of Truth or Dare wasn’t sufficient reason for L to consent to sexual contact that he didn’t want. It would be entirely reasonable for him to reject the idea altogether and insist that they go back to their own room for the night.

But from the moment that Misa shifted around to straddle his lap and tentatively cupped his bulge through his jeans, L knew it was a lost cause, and Light had known this would be the case. Given the choice between getting what he craved only as part of a cruel power play on Light’s part or not getting it at all, he would choose the former. As his diet attested, L had never been very good at resisting temptation, and the social implications of the act felt so much less important than the immediate pleasure as Misa unzipped his fly and reached one delicate hand inside to draw him out of his boxers.

L couldn’t hold back a groan of pleasure the second that Misa’s bare hand touched his naked length, and she immediately pulled her hand back.

“Sorry, sorry, did I hurt you?” she asked.

L wondered if she had done this with Light before, as, given her misinterpretation of his reaction, she didn’t seem as experienced as he might have expected. “No, it just felt really good,” he admitted quietly. He kept his eyes straight ahead; he didn’t really want to see Light’s expression as he watched him in such a vulnerable position. As long as he looked straight at Misa, he could almost pretend it was just the two of them, and that this had been her idea instead of Light’s. “Please continue.”

“Oh,” Misa said, and she blushed so prettily that L wanted to kiss her, but he knew Light wouldn’t allow it. “Okay then.”

“Lick your hand first,” Light chimed in helpfully from off to the side, and L had to fight down a wave of irritation. Luckily, the feeling dissipated fast as he watched Misa run her tongue all over her palm, right in front of him, and when she returned her hand to his length, he had to admit it was better.

As Misa began to stroke him, awkwardly at first but with increasing rhythm, L took advantage of her position in his lap to greedily run his eyes over the parts of her breasts visible above and through the lace of her bra. He wanted to touch them so badly, to find out just how soft they were, but remembering Light’s words (“It’s not cheating if he doesn’t touch you back”), he had to be satisfied with resting his hands on her hips instead. He gripped a little more tightly than he meant to, trying to quell the urge to move his hands to more sensitive areas, but Misa let out a soft hum in response, as if she liked it.

It became easier to ignore Light as L lost himself in the feeling of Misa’s hand around him. Her eyes were fixed on L’s face, pupils dilated, like she was actually getting something out of touching him (though whether that was sexual enjoyment or mere validation, L wasn’t sure). Her skirt had ridden up to the tops of her thighs, and when he looked down between them, he could see that the crotch of her panties was soaked through.

He wasn’t shockingly large or anything—at one point, out of curiosity, he had measured and determined his penis length to be in the 77th percentile—but Misa was so small that his cock felt huge in her hand, and the sight of her delicate fingers wrapped around his length made him throb pleasurably in her grip.

It was simultaneously too much, more pleasure than he had ever known he could get from another person’s touch, and not enough. He wanted nothing more than to lift Misa into his arms, carry her to the bed, and push inside of her. He could imagine how tight she would be, how her petite body would feel underneath him, the pleasure of her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms clutching his back, pulling him down into a kiss. He wanted to take her roughly, punishing her with each thrust for teasing him so cruelly, before finally spending himself deep inside of her. He had never done anything of the sort before, but he had the feeling that his body knew how. Whatever else he might be, he was still a man.

But L could never do that, because Misa would never allow it, and he would never take more from her than she would allow. And so, despite being taller and stronger than her, despite having the freedom to get up and leave at any time, he felt helpless. He had a choice, but the choice was a binary one: his options were to say yes, meaning that he would take only what Light allowed Misa to give him and no more, or to say no, meaning that he would have to give up even this small pleasure. He had no say in the terms of this arrangement; couldn’t even thrust his hips, with Misa’s weight settled on his legs, couldn’t do anything more than strain upwards into her tight little fist.

L bit his lip to keep quiet, because even as lost in sensation as he was, he wasn’t willing to show any more vulnerability in front of Light by allowing himself to say the things that he was thinking: that Misa was beautiful, and amazing, and could do anything she wanted as long as she kept touching him.

Unfortunately, Light had a somewhat uncanny ability to read people sometimes, and he saw right through this. “Hold on a second, Misa,” he said, and when Misa’s hand immediately froze in response, L couldn’t hold back a soft whine of displeasure. “Ryuuzaki is being so quiet, I can’t tell if he likes this. And you wouldn’t want to do anything that he doesn’t want, right?” Though it was obviously a rhetorical question, Misa nodded at her boyfriend. “How can we know if Ryuuzaki wants you to continue unless he tells us _exactly_ what he wants?”

 _Fuck you_ , L thought, brimming with desperation disguised as irritation, but Misa’s eyes were playful and earnest when they returned to his face. “Ryuuzaki, is Misa-Misa doing a good job? Should she stop?”

He grit his teeth. Light had already taken so much of his pride away in this situation. Couldn’t he be allowed to hold on to this last bit of dignity?

Light made a noise of disapproval. “Seems like he doesn’t like it after all, Misa. You can stop now. It’s getting pretty late anyway, so it’s probably for the best.”

Misa shot a doubtful look at L’s flushed face, but she dutifully released him from her grip and started to rise up to her knees to move off his lap, and _damn him_ , Light was really going to make him say it. Even in this, Light needed to win, to prove himself superior.

The moment Misa’s hand left his cock, L knew that he was beyond dignity after all. He was so close, so hard it hurt, and he knew he would say or do anything, no matter how degrading, if only Misa would keep going. Swallowing heavily, he forced the words from his throat. “Please, don’t stop. I want you to keep touching me, Misa.” He shot a glance at Light, who only raised his eyes expectantly, and he knew that if he wasn’t more specific, Light would just keep pushing him. So he stared down at his own lap, face burning at being forced to say it so crudely. “I want Misa to make me cum.”

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Light asked, and L bit back the urge to snap at him, because he knew Light would just withhold Misa’s touch again. “Communication is important, you know.”

And L was pissed off, and a little humiliated, but he was amazed how quickly all of that melted away when Misa smiled at him, like she was pleased that he had begged for her, and returned to jerking him off. Taking a risk, he closed his eyes and let his head fall forward onto her shoulder, inhaling the smell of her clean skin, letting her flood his senses and pretending that they were alone, that Light wasn’t watching and telling them what to do. He couldn’t stop himself from pressing needy open-mouthed kisses to her naked collarbone.

Because he was worried that Light or Misa would stop him if he crossed a line, he was careful not to do anything that would leave a mark. They seemed willing to allow it; neither said anything, and Misa let out a soft little moan when his lips touched her skin. He nuzzled deeper into the side of her neck and the soft curtain of her hair, as though he could hide himself in her, and kissed every bit of skin, whispering, “Please, Misa, you feel so good, please make me cum.” When her free hand came up to gently cup the back of his head, he moaned in pleasure and pressed another kiss to her neck.

L was breathing hard now, gasping against Misa’s bare skin as she steadily jerked him off. It took only a few more strokes, Misa gripping tightly and twisting her wrist as she slid her hand up his length, before he was cumming, moaning helplessly and gripping her hips bruisingly tight.

The first pulse of cum hit the bare skin between her breasts, and Misa shrieked in surprise, startling L into opening his eyes and pulling back in confusion. Still gripping his cock, Misa pushed it downwards, away from her chest, unintentionally aiming between her own legs. L was beyond stopping or caring at this point and could only stare helplessly, eyes hooded with pleasure, as his cum shot in thick ropes all over the naked skin of Misa’s inner thighs and the crotch of her panties.

And _fuck_ , if he wasn’t already cumming, the sight alone would have been enough to make him, because there was something so primally satisfying about dirtying Misa in this way. He moaned again, cock pulsing in her delicate hand, watching the final spurts dribble onto the top of her black stocking, knowing before his orgasm was even finished that he would probably be jerking off to this memory every night for the rest of his life.

“Oh my god, there’s so _much_ of it,” Misa said, and he couldn’t tell if she was flattered or grossed out, but he felt a strange surge of pride anyway, and leaned forward to kiss the side of her neck one more time before she could pull away. He felt her shiver slightly in response and had to fight back another urge to gather her up into his arms and carry her somewhere far from Light, where they could be alone and he could just hold her for awhile.

Instead, he murmured, “Thank you, Misa, that felt so good,” into her ear, just to watch her redden in response. He felt some embarrassment at saying something like that, but she seemed to crave praise and validation, and if he could give her something that Light could not (or, more accurately, would not), maybe she would at least remember this encounter fondly.

The soft moment between them ended all too soon. Light, who L suddenly realized was sitting much closer to them than he had been when it all started, suddenly interjected, “Ugh, that’s disgusting. Misa, go clean yourself up.” L was able to watch Misa’s face instantly fall at the coldness in Light’s voice, and she immediately pulled free of L’s embrace and got up, running to the restroom.

L wanted to stay with Misa, to talk to her or maybe just hold her more, but he could tell Light wouldn’t permit any further intimacy between the two of them. It was better to just leave before she was finished showering. So he quickly tucked himself back into his jeans, changed into his own shirt again, and said, “We should be getting back to our room.”

Luckily, Light’s teasing mood seemed to be gone, because he only nodded in response. As they left the room, L allowed himself one last glimpse at the closed bathroom door, behind which he knew Misa was washing away every last trace of him.

**Author's Note:**

> More details for readers who want them: Light convinces Misa to give L a handjob during a game of Truth or Dare. Only L and Misa have sexual contact, other than a brief moment between Light and Misa, but Light watches them and tells them what to do, including engaging in verbal teasing of L and something resembling orgasm denial. And it’s implied that Light is partially motivated by attraction to L and is sort of using Misa as a proxy to have a sexual encounter with him.
> 
> Tagged dubcon because, though Misa and L both verbally consent to the activity, neither of them are comfortable with the situation or making an entirely free choice. Misa consents at first out of a desire to please Light, though it’s implied that she enjoys it to some degree, and L wants and enjoys the sex act, but doesn’t want Light to watch and has conflicted feelings about being pressured into it by Light.
> 
> Also, the implication that Light has repressed desires for L shouldn’t be read as anti-slash or homophobic at all. I write slash too, and my headcanon is that L is bi and Light is gay and closeted. The ways in which Light is a creep in this story are not related to his sexuality.


End file.
